(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of communication interface circuits having connection detection capability for power management and, more particularly, to automated power management for electronic devices such as multi-channel transceivers.
(2) Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices place high demands for energy consumption on power sources such as batteries. To reduce power consumption of portable electronic devices, circuits have been designed that detect when different features of the devices are not required so to power down those features. The following are a few, exemplary related U.S. Patent Publications that disclose connection detection and power management circuits, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,378,026; 5,799,194; 5,649,210; 6,000,003; 6,104,937; 6,642,760; 6,473,359; and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2001/0054928. Regrettably, most prior art circuits are fairly complex in terms of implementation and use, without much added advantage in terms of reduction in power utilization.
In light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current connection detection and power management circuits mentioned above, a need exists for a device and a method for connection detection capability for power management for communication circuits and, more particularly, for automated power management for multi-channel transceivers that are simple to implement.